Among the best known security arrangements for automotive vehicle door opening and/or closing, there may be mentioned known lock arrangements including a latching and unlatching mechanism manipulated by a key identical or not to the anti-theft key for the steering and the starter contact and radio-frequency or infrared arrangements which enable the remote control of the latching and/or unlatching of doors or the like with the help of a transmitter.
Known lock arrangements with a key exhibit numerous drawbacks.
Effectively, such known arrangements necessitate providing an opening for the introduction of the key for each door. Such an opening, although generally including a blocking arrangement, does not assure complete water-tightness of the lock mechanism. Such opening is often not only the cause of jamming, in particular by frost in very cold periods, but also offers an easy route to burglars and vandals for forcing and/or damaging the lock. Moreover, as with all locks, it is necessary to have available a duplicate of the key in order to be able to use the vehicle in case of loss of such latter.
Radio frequency or infrared arrangements are, in general, used in parallel with the known key locking arrangements for which reason they do not enable to clear up all the drawbacks mentioned hereinabove.
The present invention thus has as principal purpose to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art mentioned hereinabove in providing a security arrangement intended for the opening and/or closing of doors, in particular for an automotive vehicle or the like, protected against theft and vandalism and which furthermore requires no separable control element such as a key or a transmitter.